The devil gets his due
by telamara
Summary: A mysterious figure from Lucifers past comes and shakes things up. But is everything as it appears? or is there something more going on here? some sub lucifer because come on it's hot. but that isnt the point of it. read review. somewhere before Amenidial leaves earth. rated t just because of the whole sub thing but there isnt really anything mature content. some mention of torture
1. Chapter 1

How did they manage to get stuck in a hailstorm of bullets and why did the detective have to be near? He couldn't do anything with her so close because she made him mortal and bullets didn't just bounce off of him. But then they were pinned down by the drug cartel they had been investigating. Lucifer was trying to figure out what he was going to do when a flutter of wings took the detective a safe distance away. He knew when she was far enough away because he felt himself be hit by a bullet and it not hurt. _Lovely_ he thought to himself. _Now I can inflict real punishment._ it took very little time and effort for him to disbatch the criminals and when he was done his mystery rescuer whispered in his ear.

"The devil owes me" it purred like silk.

"Indeed, he does. My penthouse above Lux later tonight. Meet me there and we can have a proper chat you and me. I look forward to it." Lucifer told the voice and went to find the detective she had arresting to do and he had explaining that she wouldn't believe to do.

Much later that very evening lucifer entered his penthouse and instantly knew his guest was there. He could feel her. She wasn't an angel but she wasn't of the human and their earthly selves either. She was different as all other beings are.

"im alone, you can show yourself. We can have that chat I promised you." He told the darkness as he poured himself a drink.

What walked out of that darkness very nearly made his heart stop beating. Her hair was brown and straight, her blue eyes watched him with keen interest. Her silver wings were splayed out behind her as if she were ready for an attack. The simple t-shirt and jeans she wore hid what true power lay hidden beneath the fabric. No, the devil knew this creature all too well. In fact, he had loved her once. And he had thought she had loved him a millennia ago. She was there when he fell, she had betrayed him to his brothers. So why was she here and saving him, making him owe her. What did she want? To be forgiven? He wasn't sure he could do that even if she called in her debt to do so.

"Telamara I haven't thought about you well ever. What do you want?" lucifer asked enjoying her flinch at his first comment.

"I wanted you to be in my debit but not just barely in my debt. No, I wanted you to owe me your life. Which you now do. And what my dear devil am I going to do with that?" she asked him playing her part as the one who betrayed him.

Lucifer snorted. "I don't owe you a life debt my dear."

"No? then if I hadn't gotten your detective out of there you both would have died from all those bullets flying around. Getting her out saved you both. So, no your right, you don't just owe me for your life but hers as well. If we want to get technical." Telamara replied casually.

Lucifer felt his blood run cold as he thought about it. If telamara hadn't come when she did. Then both he and the detective would have indeed died. By that logic he did owe her for both their lives. This was not good. His drink was forgotten in his hand. She had him dead to rights and she knew it. She could ask for anything. _Anything._ And he could not refuse her.

Telamara tilted her head and let out a laugh. "If you could see the look on your face. You are just beginning to see the depths of what I did. What I could ask. You know, now don't you? You do owe me for both your lives."

Lucifer nodded and waited. She didn't do all this to not already know what she wanted. When she said nothing more. He grew impatient he got in her face his eyes glowing a dangerous red color that didn't bother her in the least.

"get on with it, what do you want? You didn't come all this way to set this up to play games. Spit it out. Make your request and let's get this over with."

"Isnt it obvious lucifer? I want you to be my pet for the rest of eternity. I want to put the devil on a leash and parade him before god and the angels. Prove to everyone I was able to do what they could not. That's the price of this particular debt."


	2. Chapter 2

She said her smile not quite reaching her eyes

but he didn't notice he was too caught up in what she had said.

"im sorry you want to do what now? Are you mad? I will not" lucifer said shocked.

"then I will tell everyone that the devil squelches on his debts. Doesn't matter to me. it isn't my reputation. I'm just the traitor. The only one who would dare betray the devil himself. You should have known something like this would have happened." She replied evenly hitting the very nerve that was so lucifer and knowing it.

He glared at her for a long moment before setting his drink down and shaking his head. "what you are asking from me is just not possible. I'm not saying I don't want to. I'm saying think of the consequences. What if my father really doesn't like that you have me on a leash than what?"

"He kills me, and you have one less problem to deal with. You're the devil. Are you really afraid of me?" she shrugged unconcerned of what any of them would have to say about it. Lucifer was hers. That was that.

There was a time when he would have said no he wasn't afraid of her. She would never do anything to betray him. That was before she had in fact betrayed him. Told his brothers where to find him while he was planning his rebellion. It had cost him the entire fight. It had cost him everything. And here again she was taking everything from him again. But this time he saw it coming and couldn't stop it.

"very well if this is your price than so be it. I will be your pet." Lucifer said hoping that would suffice and leave him enough loopholes.

"nice try but you do forget who I am. If you do really submit to this. Than you will also wear this." Telamara pulled a silver band from her pocket. It was two fingers wide and looked like molten silver. It had no clasps on it.

"Angel silver?" lucifer asked in horror. "you would ask that I degrade myself with that?"

Angel silver was the only thing that could hold an angel. Once around lucifer's neck it could never be removed. He was hers for eternity. She could play with it to make it thinner or wider, heavier or lighter, give it rings or make it completely smooth but it could never be taken off not even by her. Not only that angels would look at him differently. She was serious about putting him on a leash and parading him in front of them all! What was he supposed to do with that?

"how else would I know your serious?" she asked innocently.

How he hated her right then. He glared at her with all he was worth, but she didn't back down. She wasn't afraid of him. That didn't help him win this fight at all. He didn't want to involve his brother or Maze because again that wouldn't end well. His head spun with how fast he was thinking. He couldn't figure out a way out. No, he had to submit to the angel silver.

Steeling himself for what was about to do lucifer took a deep breath and tried to center himself. He had no choice after all. She was right. He stripped off his jacket and shirt leaving just his pants and shoes on. Unfurling his wings lucifer knelt gracefully in the middle of the room. There was some ritual to be observed. He locked his eyes with hers. He wanted her to know his fury.

"I, Lucifer Morningstar, give myself freely, completely to you. I'm yours to command as you see fit from now until the end of time." Lucifer said in a quiet clear tone. Without taking his eyes from hers he arched his neck and waited. She knew what he was waiting for and took her time.

She approached him slowly almost as if he was a skittish animal and she didn't want to frighten him. With care she wrapped the silver band around his neck so both ends met. They fused together seamlessly. The collar lay on his clavicle just tight enough to be against the skin of his neck. She tore her eyes away from his to look at the collar as he straightened his head and she collapsed into tears. Lucifer barely had time to catch her. She clung to him and cried.


	3. Chapter 3

Lucifer didn't have time to register the cold metal before Telamara was a sobbing mess in his arms. He put his wings away and shifted off his knees, so he could support her better. She looked absolutely miserable. Not at all the person who had just claimed him. What the bloody hell was going on? She got what she wanted why was she so upset? When it didn't look like she was going to stop anytime soon Lucifer picked her up and carried her to his bed. Kicking off his shoes and taking off his pants so only his boxers remained he lay down, so she could curl up and cry into him. She fell asleep like that exhausted and spent. Lucifer couldn't sleep his mind was on fire with more questions than he had in years. He was awake all night watching her sleep and occasionally getting smacked by her wings. She obviously hadn't shared a bed with anyone in a long time. That thought alone made him pause for just a second. He shook his head. He hated her. She had betrayed him.

"no, Lucifer. I didn't betray you. You just assumed I did. But you never once asked me, did you?" came a sleepy voice from beneath him.

"how did you know what I was thinking about?" he asked startled.

"it isn't hard to guess. You think I sold you out. I never did. I would never. Anyway, it doesn't matter. Your safe now." She sighed and rolled over smacking Lucifer in the head with a wing in the process.

"will you put those bloody things away?" he asked annoyed

He heard a sniffle and a muffled sob.

"what now?" he asked harsher than he intended but he was fed up with her.

"you remember when my wing was broken?" at lucifer's nod she continued. "well after it healed I can't put them away, it hurts too much. I have to have them out. Or else I feel like it's breaking all over again. Sorry to be such an inconvenience to you. Besides ill only be here for a couple days then ill be gone and you won't see me again if you don't want to." She told him.

Lucifer's head spun even more. This was making less and less sense. What was she playing at?

"what is going on with you? Why are you even here?" Lucifer asked her. She shifted clearly not wanting to answer the question.

"Lucifer! You need to come here right now! I need your help!" Amendial yelled when he came off the elevator.

Telamara looked at the other room and just sighed. "you're about to get your answers Lucifer and you're not going to like any of them."

"that I already bloody know. I'm wearing the Angel Silver remember?" he asked. She just nodded.

"I did warn you. I have no love for your brother and he has even less for me."

"understood"

"Lucifer!"

"coming!" Lucifer got out of bed and walked into the other room. "what brings you this early brother?"

"I heard one of your ex's was in town and I wanted to-" Amendial looked at lucifer's neck and frowned. "what is around your neck?"

"what does it look like brother?" Lucifer shot back "its Angel Silver. As for my ex, I know how do you think I have this around my neck."

Whatever Lucifer was expecting Amendial to do it wasn't what Amendial did.

"come out here and face me you lying harpy." Amendial snarled.

"now brother we both know she can't lie. Not when asked a direct…..question." Lucifer said as reality crashed around his ears. She couldn't lie. It was a curse placed on her before he ever met her. It was annoying, but he was careful whatever question he asked he wanted an answer to. That meant if she did tell his brothers where he was it wasn't her fault. He had been angry at her all this time for being cursed. That didn't explain the broken wing though. How had that happened?

Telamara came into the room casually swinging one of her blades. Watching Lucifer start to put half of it together she said.

"a millennia and you start to put merely half of it together. Only half. A millennia. Lucifer are you really this stupid?" she asked him keeping her eyes on Amendial.

"I should have broken your neck instead of your wing. You harpy. How dare you put that Angel Silver around his neck and bind him to you for all eternity!" Amendial shouted at her.

"it's better than what _you_ had planned for him. At least he'll be free to live on earth or go back to hell or do whatever _he_ wants. At least he's safe from you and your plotting to make _him_ do what _you_ want." Telamara retorted dryly. "and thanks for the wing, it didn't heal properly. Im lucky I can fly."

Lucifer got between them hoping to keep them from fighting and wanting answers.

"I'm afraid that I'm still a bit confused and you two will not go at it until I understand." He turned to Telamara "Amendial broke your wing? Why?"

"because I wouldn't tell him where you were when you were plotting your rebellion. He decided torture would make me talk. Even taking the sky from me didn't." Telamara replied glaring daggers at Amendial

"she's lying Lucifer to mess with your head."

"she cant lie when asked a direct question like I just did and you yourself said you should have broken her neck instead of her wing. So tell me brother what exactly is she lying about?" Lucifer's voice held a dangerous tone to it.

Amendial paused for a moment before simply flying away. Telamara let go of the breath she was holding and looked at Lucifer almost sadly.

"ill go now. Your safe enough and you finally know the truth. Enjoy where ever life takes you. I might look you up in a hundred years or so."

Lucifer fell to his knees so fast the shock would have hurt him had Chloe been around.

"stay please. I need to make this right. I need to be punished and you need to punish me. we need this. I still have questions. That I need answers to. Please. Stay." He was begging he knew. He didn't care. She who had given up so much for him. He had to make it right and he didn't care how long it took him to do so. "please don't go."


End file.
